Waiting till the bomb drops
by Koji Inari
Summary: Shuichi just transefered to a new school, and his new teacher is a pain it the butt, literaly. Shuichi X Yuki Yaoi LEMONS Rape
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or the Lost Prophets

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When our time is up,_

_When our lives are done, _

_When we say we've had our fun_

_Will we make our mark this time_

_Will we always say we tried_

The Lost Prophets blared in my ears, blocking out all other noise, making me feel like I was floating. I never really understand why music had this effect on me. It always made me feel so free, like the world's problems had all gone.

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out_

_This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out._

Screaming your heart out…it was such a great idea, so emotional, so open…

_All the love I've met_

_I have no regrets_

_If it all ends now_

_I'm set_

_Will we make a mark this time?_

_Will we always say we've tried_

I began to sing to the music, nodding my head to the beat, not caring what other's would think of me.

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out_

_This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops _

_Waiting till the bomb drops _

_This is all we got now _

_Scream until your heart stops _

_Were never going to regret _

_Watching every sunset _

_Listen to your heart beat _

_All the love that we found_

Why did this song affect me like this? Why does music make my soul vibrate, making me feel worthwhile? Why does this simple expression of emotion make me feel so good?

_Standing on the rooftops _

_Waiting till the bomb drops _

_This is all we got now _

_Scream until your heart stops _

_Were never going to regret _

_Watching every sunset _

_Listen to your heart beat _

_All the love that we found_

_Scream your heart out._

_Scream your heart out._

_Scream your heart out._

_Scream your..._

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing…_

"Shuichi!"

I popped an eye open. "Eh?"

"Shuichi…what are you doing?"

It was Hiro, he was standing in front of me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What? I'm just singing…"

"You are missing your stop."

"Eh?" I looked at the stop we were at and to my dismay, noticed that I was indeed at my stop. And the doors were closing. "WAIT!" I yelled and ran to the door, but I was too late, I slammed head-first into the door and fell backwards. "OW!"

"Serves you right for not paying attention."

"But I'm going to be late for school!!"

"You're fault…just tell the teacher you missed the train."

I shuddered at the thought. This was my first day at a new school, And the teacher was supposed to be a real bastard. "But Hiro! I can't! The teacher's going to hate me!!

Hiro only shrugged and smiled at me. "Shu, no one can hate you, you're too cute!" He walked over and pinched my cheek, smiling widely.

I faked a sniff like I was crying, and made my eyes wide and innocent. "R-Really Hiro?"

He smiled back at me. "Really Shu!"

The whole performance was meant to make people feel uncomfortable. Hiro and I had been playing the "gay lovers" act for years. Some people it offended, and some people loved it, thinking it was cute. Then there were the Yaoi fan girls…they were the worst. But most of all, it was just fun to act this way.

But despite Hiro's encouragement, I couldn't help but worry about what the new teacher was going to do to me.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm….the teacher was one Eiri Yuki room H23

I walked in almost 45 minuets late without a pass.

The teacher not only didn't look pissed, he looked like he really couldn't care less if I had shown up to class or not. I stood there in the doorway, looking really pathetic, hoping he would let me off easy for being so late.

He looked me over, then marked something in the small book on his desk. "Have a seat Shindou-kun."

"Err…am I in trouble?"

"Have a seat Shindou-kun."

He didn't reply, that must mean he was pissed…..man, what am I going to do? Most people fall for my cuteness right away and I don't have to worry about getting into too much trouble…

I took my seat near the back, by the window. I hoped that, if the teacher didn't see me much, he would pick on me less…

Boy was I wrong.

"Up front Shindou-kun."

I glanced up at the teacher. "Eh?" I said.

"Sit up front Shindou-kun, or do you not speak Japanese?"

I gave the teacher a slight frown before muttering "Hai" and walking to the front of the class. A few of my classmates chuckled, making me turn red with embarrassment.

"You can sit right here" said the teacher as he pulled out a small chair to sit on. I glanced around.

"Err, sensei? Where uh…is my desk?"

"Those who come in late don't need a desk, have a seat Shindou-kun."

I growled but sat down in the seat, it was really uncomfortable, and was starting to break apart. Even though I weighed practically nothing, I could feel it give a small groan as I sat on it.

"If you break that chair you will have more detention."

"More?"

"Oh did I forget to mention? You have 2 hours detention with me after school for coming in late."

The teacher smirked then turned away from me to continue the lesson. I didn't hear anything more that he said, I was too focused on cussing the freakin' teacher out in my head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Shuichi….

Oh well

R&R

This will be my first school-based fan-fic

So please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

-1The last period bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and was about to sprint toward the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"And where do you think you are going Shindou-kun?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked sheepishly up at my teacher. "Err, nowhere…"

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? Well then you can take a seat by the window."

I grumbled an apology before walking over to a desk by the window, as I plopped into it, I noticed the teacher pulling out a lap-top. "Hey Sensei, whatcha doin?"

"Writing."

"Writing what?"

"A novel"

"Can I read?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Shut up"

"Please?"

"…"

Sensei looked really pissed, he yanked off his glasses and walked over to my desk, glaring the whole way. "Why don't you shut you're trap?" He said as he leaned over my desk, forcing my back against the window.

I gulped. "G-gomen…" The teacher was scary, and not just scary as in he's going to beat the crap out of me scary, I mean scary as in he's going to rape me scary.

He smirked, as if thinking over how stupid I was. "You know kid, you're kind of cute when you're scared."

What?!?!?!?!

"C-cute?…"

He smiled, but sarcastically, have you ever seen a sarcastic smile? They are kind of scary, almost….sadistic…"Hai, kawaii"

I gulped, my throat was awful dry, and for some reason I was starting to get an erection. I watched as his large yet gentle looking hands pushed back some of my pink hair, away from my eyes.

_Waiting till the bomb drops _

_This is all we got now _

_Scream until your heart stops _

For some reason that song kept playing over in my head as my heart beat faster. What was going on? Sure I acted gay with Hiro, but I wasn't really…so why was I getting turned on by this total jerk of a teacher? "S-sensei?" I asked questioningly. He paused in his advance, seeming to realize what he was doing.

"Shut up brat."

Then he kissed me, and not just a small, playful kiss, no this was a deep passionate kiss. His lips crushed against mine as he forced me against the window. I opened my mouth to protest, but that was a mistake, his tongue darted into my mouth and began to ravage it, forcing my tongue into submission.

Silently I prayed someone would see this, but logical thinking said that we were on the fourth floor and that it was late after school, few people would be here, no one to disturb us…

Despite my desire to get away, my body was content to stay where it was. My erection was growing now and my pants were feeling really tight and restraining. "S-sensei…" He didn't let me finish, instead he moved me so that I was laying on the desk and began to crawl partly on top of me, his hands traveled to my hips and had effectively pinned me down.

"Sensei please….stop it…." Tears were rolling down my face now, my teacher was going to rape me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please….

I'm not sure weather to rape Shuichi yet or not….


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. I wish I did…lol

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Despite my desire to get away, my body was content to stay where it was. My erection was growing now and my pants were feeling really tight and restraining. "S-sensei…" He didn't let me finish, instead he moved me so that I was laying on the desk and began to crawl partly on top of me, his hands traveled to my hips and had effectively pinned me down._

"_Sensei please….stop it…." Tears were rolling down my face now, my teacher was going to rape me!_

--------------------------------------------------------

"Shindou-kun"

"…"

"Shindou-kun"

"…"

"Wake up you damn brat."

I popped awake from my nightmare to find Yuki-sensei glaring at me.

"Damn brat, don't think you can get out of detention by sleeping through it."

"Sl-eep-ing?" I asked slowly. I had dreamed that whole thing? Yuki-sensei wasn't going to rape me?

I don't know why…but that thought made me kind of disappointed.

Yuki-sensei was studying my face, as if wondering why I was staring at him.

"You have 20 more minuets before your detention is up, don't fall asleep, your snoring is annoying."

"Well soooory" I said sarcastically, then immediately wished I hadn't.

Yuki-sensei's eyes narrowed and he glared wickedly at me. "Fine, then you can spend another two hours with me tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" I shouted, standing up abruptly and almost hitting Yuki-sensei in the head. "What do you mean two more hours?!? I have a job you know!"

"So do I Shindou-kun, and for your impertinence….you can stay after school for the rest of the week."

I opened my mouth to say more, but then thought better of it and plopped back into my seat. Already I could feel my cheek's burning from anger and embarrassment.

My golden -haired teacher smiled. "That's what I thought" he said, before walking back to his desk to continue typing.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The next 20 minuets passed with agonizing slowness. I stared at the clock, willing it to move faster, but it only seemed to slow down, as if mocking me. I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up suddenly and threw a crumpled piece of paper at the clock. "Move damn it!"

Yuki-sensei looked up from his desk with an annoyed expression on his face. "Yelling at it won't do anything Shindou-kun, now sit down unless you want detention for the rest of the year."

Hurriedly I sat down, trying not to look Yuki-sensei in the eyes. He was staring at me now, having seemingly forgotten about his typing. Something warm and moist plopped onto my hand, and I realized I was sweating profusely under his gaze.

After what seemed an eternity, the timer finally went off, signaling me to leave. I stood up and almost bolted to the door, anything to get away from my insane teacher. Before I left I heard a strange sound.

Yuki-sensei was laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see why you're so upset." said Hiro. A half-eaten piece of pocky hung from his lips almost like a cigarette. He sat in a bean-bag chair with his guitar in his lap. "I mean, sure he's a jerk, but he didn't really do anything to you.

I raised my eyebrow at this, I hadn't told Hiro about my dream, too embarrassing, but why would he mention something like that? "Why do you say that?" I inquired.

Hiro stopped messing with his guitar for a moment, then looked me in the eye. "I heard that, at his last school, he raped a kid."

My pillow collided with his head, making a resounding 'thump'. "Shut up! You're just trying to freak me out!"

"Am not" Hiro pulled the pillow off his head and threw it back at me. "It's true, I heard it from Ryuchi."

"Ryuchi is as reliable as a sack of potatoes when it comes to information!" I said, kind of ticked at my friend for scaring me like that.

"Whatever, just watch your back Shu, I don't want my little angel to be de-flowered before I get a chance to do it myself…"

"Oh Hiro…that's so romantic!" I said gleefully, glomping my friend.

"I know Shu, you have that effect on me…" His face was close to mine now, and little sparklies seemed to be floating around us.

The sound of someone clearing their throat drifted from the doorway. "If you two are quite finished, mom wants to talk to you downstairs Shu/"

I stuck my tongue out at my sister. "Fine" I said. I wanted to continue with Hiro, start playing where I would eat half his pocky and make my way toward his lips, but my sister just had to butt in…

"Oh and Shuichi? Why didn't you tell me your teacher was so hott?"

I stopped moving and slowly cranked my head over to look at my sister. "M-My teacher?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs now, talking to mom."

Hiro nudged me gently in the ribs. "Told ya, looks like he likes you."

I shot a glare at Hiro before following my sister out.

-----------------------------------------------

"Why yes Yuki-san, my Shuichi does play in a band…but I didn't think it would interfere with his studies…"

"It doesn't, I only want to get to know my students a little better so I can be a better teacher.."

"Oh that is so sweet of you!"

What was that jerk up to? Angrily I stormed into the kitchen where my dumb-ass prick of a beautiful teacher was talking with my mother.

"Sensei…what are you doing here?"

He smiled the fakest smile I'd ever seen smiled, and said, "I wanted to talk to you about some stuff Shindou-kun."

"Like what?"

"In private."

"…Alright, mom, I'm gonna show sensei to my room."

"Okay dear, oh Yuki-san, are you going to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you ma'am, I wont be here long…"

"Oh alright." My mom smiled like an idiot before going back to whatever she was doing.

Yuki-sensei followed me upstairs and to my room, but halfway there I stopped and turned to look up at Yuki-sensei. "Why are you really here?" I asked, watching his every movement.

Yuki looked me over then began to walk toward me, "Y-yuki-sensei?" I asked, as he continued to advance toward me. Soon I was pressed against the wall. Strangely, this was turning out just like my dream…The dream, remembering it started to get me excited physically, and nervous mentally. He wouldn't be stupid enough to molest me in the hall would he?

His body pressed against mine, rubbing on my obvious erection.

I closed my eyes and moaned softly. He noticed, because he smirked and moved in for the kill….

"You two having fun?" The voice was Hiro's. I opened my eyes and stared at an obviously pissed Yuki glaring at Hiro.

"Hiro?" I asked

Hiro smiled at me then glared at Yuki. "Back off bud, he's mine." Yuki glared at Hiro then whispered in my ear.

"See you after school tomorrow brat." then he was gone, leaving me leaning on the wall breathless.

Hiro chuckled. "Told ya so."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R

I like how this is going. I wrote the next to chapters during math today, so if I feel like it, I'll write them up and post them.

And for those of you craving the action to start…it will in the next few chapters

I'm thinking about letting Hiro in on some fun, but not sure yet, what do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

-1Something heavy was laying on me…but it was so warm it felt good. Slowly I snaked my arms around whatever was on me, surprisingly it was soft but also hard…kind of like a body…

I opened up my eyes to find a mass of red hair and Hiro's sleeping body. Somehow he had crawled over on me in the middle of the night. His arms were wrapped around me and his head rested in the crook of my neck. His breathing was slow and measured, telling me that the red-head was still asleep.

He was cute in his sleep, he looked so calm and peaceful, not anything like how he looked around his parents…

A sudden movement interrupted my thoughts. Hiro's head began to snuggle against me, nuzzling my neck. "Mmmm….strawberries….Shu……." his tongue sneaked out and began to lick my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "You taste good….mmm…"

"Hiro, wake up….Hiro?"

His eyes slid open grudgingly, a slight mist of confusion and sleep still shining in them.

"What…happened?" he started to say, then he noticed the position we were in. "Shu…what did we do last night?"

I smiled warmly at him. "Nothing Hiro, you got tired and started to cuddle with me in your sleep."

A deep blush came over his face, but he didn't move, he just sat there on top of me and stared with a dazed expression on his face. "So uh…I didn't do anything?"

"No…"

"Oh"

His gaze was starting to make me nervous. "Get off of me Hiro, I have to go to school." He stared at me blankly a moment before settling his head down on my neck again. He closed his eyes and gently rubbed his chin on my neck, nuzzling me.

"You know Shu…I never realized how cute you are…"

"Eh?!?!" I could feel the blood rushing to my face, my cheeks were getting unusually warm. "Get off me Hiro!"

"No"

"Why not???"

"I'm tired"

"Go sleep by yourself!"

"Don't be so cold Shu…"

"Hiro!!" I tried to push the bigger boy off me, but I only succeeded in shifting his weight slightly. Now his leg was between mine. His thigh was pressed right up against my crotch, causing me to groan slightly. "Hiro…please move…"

He must have noticed my discomfort, because he smiled slyly and began to move his leg against my crotch. " Oh I'm sorry Shu…do you want me to move?"

"Hiro damn it! Stop that!" I was hard pressed not to moan, and now I was starting to get an erection.

"Stop what Shu?"

"Hiro!!" I bit my lip to suppress the moan that was threatening to get out, but to no avail, it slipped out, causing Hiro to chuckle like the evil bastard he was.

"Okay Shu, Ill stop." He rolled off of me and sat up, watching with amusement as I tried to stand with a full erection.

"Asshole" I said as I waddled to the bathroom. "If I'm late it's all your fault!"

"Say hi to Yuki-sensei for me!" he yelled out, just as I was shutting the bathroom door.

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

I arrived at school on time, no thanks to Hiro, and walked to class. Grudgingly I slipped into class and plopped down into an available desk. Yuki-sensei wasn't there yet, and I didn't want to give him any reason to stick me back into that little rickety old chair. Only a few other students were in the room, but I didn't recognize any of them.

One kid was sitting in a corner all by himself. He had striking green hair and he looked to be too young to be in this class. Weird, I better go help him out. I got up from my desk and walked over to him. He didn't seem to notice me, he was too busy looking through a book. I cleared my throat, but once again he ignored me.

"Hey kid" I said, hoping that would get his attention. He didn't look up at me, but he did respond.

"My name is not kid, Shindou-kun. It is Fujisaki Suguru." He flipped the page of his book, still not looking at me.

"Err….okay. Uh, Fugisaki-kun…aren't you in the wrong class?" This finally got him to look up from his book. He looked me over a moment, then replied. "No Shindou-kun, I'm not in the wrong class. You are."

"I….what?"

"You are in the wrong class, you are in the second year's class, your class is upstairs."

"W-wrong cl-class???"

"Yeah, and you better hurry, or you'll be late."

"Oh no!!!!!!!" I bolted from the class, not even bothering to thank Suguru-kun. I was going to be late! And that would mean more sitting on that chair! And more punishment from Yuki-sensei!!!

As my luck would have it, the bell rang moments before I sped into the class. Yuki-sensei was waiting for me, and his hand was on that freaking chair.

"You're late again Shindou-kun"

"Please forgive me Yuki-sensei!!!" I latched onto his leg and started the waterworks, maybe he would feel sorry for me. "I accidentally went to the wrong class!!"

"Get off me you damn brat!!" He tried to shake me off his leg, but I held on tight. He danced around a few moments, and the whole class burst out laughing. "I said get off!!" He grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me off of him, depositing me into that broken-down seat. "That is it Shindou! 2 months of detention!"

I was about to protest when I heard a loud crack from under my bottom. The chair had finally decided to die, and I spilled out on the floor, splintered fragments of wood and metal all around me. More laughter came from behind me and Yuki-sensei looked pissed, or smug, I couldn't tell which.

He walked over to me and lifted me up again by my shirt. "Well Shindou-kun, I told you that if you break that seat you have more detention, so you can just spend the rest of the school year with me after school.

I gaped at him, unable to think of anything to say, so , being the baka I am, I uttered the first thing that came to mind. "Oh shit."

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

The day passed faster than I wanted it to, and soon everyone was gone except me and my gorgeous blonde teacher. The teacher who was currently leaving the room.

"Oi, Yuki-sensei, where are you going?"

"I'll be in the copy room for a while, stay here and don't touch anything." With that, he slammed the door shut, and I was sent into silence.

Silence is boring, as a musician, I can't stand it, so, I did the only thing that I could think of to do. I began to sing softly to myself. After about five minuets though, that wasn't enough. I found myself wishing Yuki were in the room. That I could at least watch him to end this boredom.

I mentally smacked myself. I was thinking of Yuki-sensei all wrong, not even using the honorific sensei ending on his name. Man, I'm screwed up.

A knock came at the door and I looked up at it. It came again, so I got up and went over to the door. "Who is it?" I called out, though I knew the answer already.

"Just open the door you damn brat."

I was right, Yuki had somehow locked himself out of the classroom. I decided that getting more detention for ignoring Yuki was a bad idea, so I opened the door.

And almost gasped at what I saw.

Yuki was drenched head-to-toe in water. His hair was slick with water, his _white_ shirt was drenched, making it possible to see his lean, slightly muscular body underneath, and his pants clung to him, altogether, he looked downright _sexy._

"Admiring the view Shindou-kun?" asked Yuki as he walked by me. I turned around to respond, but got distracted, watching the way his pants clung to his ass.

"I uh…I….What happened Yuki-sexy? I mean Sensei! Yuki-sensei!"

He sat down in his rolley chair and smirked at me. "You think I'm sexy?"

"I uh…err…"

"Shut the door Shindou"

I blinked and almost bolted right there, but instead I shut the door, heard an almost inaudible click of the lock, and walked over to where Yuki sat.

"So Shindou, you never answered my question, do you think I'm sexy?"

I stared at him, unable to answer, but unable to move either. He stood up, advancing on me. I couldn't move. He pushed me against the wall. I couldn't move. He leaned in, his lips hovering over mine. I couldn't fucking move.

He kissed me.

I couldn't do anything. Nothing at all.

His tongue pressed against my lips.

I finally moved, I opened my mouth, and let him take over. He ravaged my mouth, taking every part of it as his own. His hands traveled to my waist, then slowly made their way upward, crawling inch by inch up my shirt, first feeling the smoothness of my stomach, then moving up to my chest. His thumbs rubbed against my nipples, causing me to moan in pleasure. Those big warm hands explored my body, now roughly, then softly, as if he were two different persons.

Then he pulled himself away from my body, I whimpered in protest, but he simply grabbed my wrists in one of his hands, and pinned them above my head. With agonizing slowness he began to kiss my neck, then to suck on it. He pulled away after a few moments to leave an angry purple mark on my neck.

"Yuki…I…."

"Shut up damn brat." he kissed me again, passionately, hungrily, as if he desperately wanted me. This time I moved into action, forcing his tongue out of my mouth and into his. I enjoyed the dominance for a few precious moments, before I was roughly forced back.

Yuki grabbed the edge of my pants, and for a moment I thought he was going to rip them right off, but then the softer Yuki came out, and he gently unzipped them before letting them fall to my feet, followed soon by my boxers. He played with my delicate skin, running his finger from my navel down almost to my cock, then dragging it back up and around. He was teasing me.

"Mmmph" I managed to get out, and I bucked my hips slightly, trying to tell Yuki what I wanted, what I needed.

He ignored my pleas and continued to dance around, running his hand up my inner thigh, then moving it away. By this time my erection was extremely painful, and my groans and movements were becoming desperate. He teased me a few more times, then brought his finger down to brush across the base of my cock. I shivered as it moved around to tickle my balls.

Sensing me reaction, he took a hold of my sack, massaging it lightly, then dragging his fingernail across it. I hissed, and began to struggle again. His grip tightened and I could feel tears coming to my eyes. Hi broke away from our kiss and knelt down, pulling me along by my balls. Once he got me kneeling he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to make you beg for me brat, I'm going to make it so you come to me, so you can't live without me." His nails dragged slowly across my balls, making me want to scream with pain and pleasure at the same time. Why was he torturing me like this? And more importantly, why was I liking it?

"Y-Yuki…" My voice was cracked. I could only say one thing, the only thought in my mind. "Fuck me! Please!"

He smiled and continued to caress and rub me. "Maybe another day Shindou."

The timer beeped, he released me, and I was plunged into despair.

"YUKI-SENSEI!" I cried, staring at him in disbelief. He only smirked.

"Sorry Shindou-kun, time's up, I'm going home. See you tomorrow." And with that, he left. He left me sitting on the cold hard floor, half-naked, and thoroughly depressed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Poor Shuichi!

Oh well, I'm quite sure I got at least some of you drooling. And that is my job!

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

-1-------------------------------------------

NARRATOR POV

--------------------------------------------

Hiro got off of his motorcycle at Shuichi's school. He was going to pick up Shuichi today and take him home to his house, they needed to work on the new song they were gonna do. But more importantly, this was going to be the day that Hiro finally told Shuichi how he really felt about him. It had taken months for the red-haired boy to finally admit to himself that he was gay, and now that he knew Shuichi was gay too, he could finally tell him.

Hiro looked up when he heard the door to the school closing. It was Yuki, the blonde teacher walked stiffly off to his car, not even bothering to look at Hiro. Hiro, being the jerk that he is, decided to confront Yuki, so, he walked over to the prick. "Hey," he called.

Yuki looked up. Normally no one was in the parking lot this late, so he was surprised to find the kid that had been at Shuichi's house the other day standing there. A sudden thought came to him, and he turned around, leaning on his car.

"You're that kid who was at the brat's house the other day." he said simply.

"Yeah, that's me, what is your problem? Why are you bothering Shuichi?"

Yuki looked him over before pulling out a cigarette. He lit it and took a few drags before responding. "Because he's different, and because I can. Do you have a problem with that?"

Hiro glared at him. "Hell yeah I have a problem with that, he's my best friend, I'm not about to let you hurt him!"

Yuki stood up from the car and advanced on Hiro, getting right into his face. He puffed some smoke into his face and started to circle him. "I remember you said something the other day…" Hiro backed up away from Yuki, trying to get away from both him and the smoke, he ended up backing right into the car. Yuki advanced closer, pressing him against the car. "You said, back off, he's mine."

Hiro glared at Yuki and tried to get away from him. But Yuki pinned him to the car and pressed against him. He blew another puff of smoke into Hiro's face, causing him to choke.

"Well I wonder how much you like damaged goods." he said with a smirk.

Hiro's eyes widened. He didn't know exactly what Yuki meant by that, but it got him mind working. "You sick bastard, what did you do to him?!?" He glared and pushed Yuki, forcing him back. Yuki never once lost his cool, he only stared at Hiro with a knowing look.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Hiro took off, heading for the school. He only prayed that Shuichi was alright, that Yuki hadn't done anything to him.

Yuki smiled and watched the boy run into the school after his friend. He took one last drag off of his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and grinding it with his heel.

"Like you said before kid, back off, he's mine."

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Hiro bolted up the stairs, frantically looking for Yuki's room. When he found it, he could hear low sobbing noises from inside.

"Shu? Shu! Open up!" Hiro pounded on the door, it was locked, so he couldn't get in. When Shuichi didn't answer, he pounded harder. Finally, after several long minuets of hitting the door, Shuichi opened it up.

He looked disheveled. His hair was a mess, his face was re, and his eyes were swollen and puffy from crying. His clothes were a mess, and his pants weren't even zipped up, as if he had just thrown them on.

Hiro grabbed his life-long friend in a big bear hug. Shuichi didn't respond, he just hung there limply in Hiro's arms, no better than a rag doll. After standing there like a few moments, Hiro felt something wet on his shirt. Shuichi was crying.

All at once Shuichi was hugging him, clinging to Hiro as if he were the only real thing in the world. Hiro only hugged him tighter, letting him cry. Deep inside, Hiro knew that, if he saw Yuki again, he'd kill him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two boys let go of each other. Shuichi was still sniffling some, but he seemed to be better. Hiro knew that Shuichi didn't want to talk about what had happened, so he didn't demand any answers, instead, he did the only thing he could think of doing. He turned to Shuichi, held out his hand, and said," Let's go home Shu."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So cute, and short….Poor Shuichi, I feel sorry for him…maybe I should do something…

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

-1The ride home from school was the longest one I had ever had. Emotions raged through me, churning around and making me dizzy. I clung tightly to Hiro's back as we road his motorcycle to his house. I was dazed, confused, and still trying to figure out what I was doing and what was going on.

When we stopped off at Hiro's house I let him lead me up to his room. He was saying something, but I wasn't paying attention. My thoughts kept going back to Yuki-sensei, how he had touched me, how he had felt when he had me pressed against the wall. Something inside me wanted to kill the bastard, but something else wanted him. Something in me wanted to see him again, to see him and have him do _things_ to me.

"You Shu, you there?" Hiro's hand passed in front of my eyes, half-waking me from my thoughts. I looked up at him and caught a look of sympathy in his eyes. "You ok Shu?"

"I'm fine." I replied before dropping down onto Hiro's bed. My mind wanted to drift back to Yuki, wanted to look over everything he had done and do something about it. But something else was blocking it, telling me not to think about it, that if I didn't think, I'd feel better.

"You aren't fine, you were half naked when I found you and blubbering like a baby, now tell me what happened. I'll listen."

I looked up into Hiro's eyes. He was my best friend, we did everything together, but I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't. Shame washed over me and my cheeks began to color in remembrance of what Yuki had done to me. "I don't want to talk about it." I finally told him.

Hiro sighed and brushed back some of his long red hair. "I'm your best friend and you won't even tell me. Man, what did that bastard do to you?"

"Shut up" I replied.

Hiro looked back at me and let his hair fall down. "Shut up? No I won't shut up! It's obvious that that guy raped you, or almost did! I'm not going to let him hurt you Shu!"

"Oh what do you care?" I snapped back. Warning lights were going off in my head telling me to calm down, that Hiro was only trying to help and was concerned, but I didn't want him badmouthing Yuki for some reason.

"What do I care? What do I care?" Hiro stood up and walked across the room till he was directly in front of me, he leaned over so he could look me in the eyes. "I care because I love you moron!" And the next thing I know, his lips were on mine. But they didn't feel good, in fact, they felt completely wrong. When Yuki had kissed me I had felt excited, but Hiro…he felt wrong, he didn't feel like he should.

I pushed him away and backed up, staring at him fearfully. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done. "Shu…wait I.."

I didn't hear the rest, I turned on my heal and sped out the door. Within seconds I was out of his house and taking off down the street, leaving him to collapse on the floor and cry.

----------------------------------------------------------

I had run several blocks before I finally ran out of breath. I stopped and grabbed my knees, trying to re-gain my breath. Hiro had kissed me, he had said he loved me, and he hadn't been kidding around. But it hadn't felt right, it felt so wrong. Hiro was my best friend, I could never think of him as anything more than that. I didn't mean to reject him so fast, but my mind was so confused, I didn't know what to do.

I grabbed my head and looked up the sky, letting out a loud scream. What the hell was going on? My world had turned upside down in one night, and I didn't know who to blame. I wanted out of this, I didn't want to deal with it.

"Hey brat, stop that screaming, you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood." I turned around, fear flushing through me at that voice. Yuki stood by his fancy car, the door open like he had just gotten out of it.

"Y-yuki-sensei?" I asked, though of course it was him. He growled and nodded to the car.

"Get in."

"I…I don't know…" I backed away from him until I was against the wall of the building. He smirked and walked over so he was standing just in front of me. He spread his arms out to either side of me and looked me up and down.

"You know, I always seem to catch you against a wall….I wonder why?" He didn't wait for me to respond, instead he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. At first I was fearful that he would do what he had done earlier that day, and part of me said kick him in the nuts and run, but all I did was watch him as he kissed me so tenderly…

And then he pulled back, pulled away those delicious lips which were curling upwards into a smirk. "You shouldn't be out by yourself. Get in the car, you can stay at my place for tonight."

I gawked at him, unable to answer. I wanted to, I wanted to so badly, but I was scared.

"Come on kid, I won't bite."

I made my decision, I got up, walked over to the car, and climbed into the back seat.

"Good boy" Yuki-sensei shut the door behind me and got in. The engine started and we drove off.

My mind wondered if this was such a good idea, my body said yes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update, writer's block, but I'm back!


	7. Chapter 7

-1I was nervous all the way to Yuki's house. I had no idea what I had been thinking, going with the gorgeous pervert. There was no telling what he might do to me. Sick and twisted fantasies…err…nightmares, whirled through my head of what he might do to me.

It was dark by the time Yuki's car pulled up to his apartment. I was surprised, I had expected him to live in a house, but instead he lived in what looked like a really ritzy apartment complex, though how he could afford it on a teacher's salary I had no idea.

Yuki got out of the car and waited impatiently for me to do the same. By the time I had gotten out, he was already heading up the steps. I scrambled to keep up with him, the last thing I wanted was to be left out in the cold.

Yuki pulled out the keys to his apartment and opened the door. He walked in and threw his jacket in the corner. The place wasn't very messy, but then again, it wasn't neat either. The kitchen table was cluttered up with various books and magazines, dirty dishes lay scattered in the sink, the garbage was full to bursting, and the whole place could have used a good dusting.

Yuki plopped down in a squishy easy chair and rested his eyes on me. He didn't move, and neither did I. We just stood there, staring at each other.

Finally Yuki decided to move. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Then a lighter appeared from his pant's pocket and sparked to life. Yuki puffed on the end of the cigarette a few times, still examining me.

I began to sweat under all the stress. I had no idea what thoughts were going through Yuki's mind. And something told me I wouldn't want to know. After my 'detention' today, I was scared of this man.

Scared, and entranced.

The silence was finally broken by Yuki. He pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and smirked at me. "Did you enjoy our little session today Shindou-kun?"

My mouth went dry. It felt as if it were full of cotton, as did my brain. I couldn't think clearly, I couldn't even speak. I struggled to say something, anything, just to get his cool, calculating eyes off of me.

"Hai." I finally squeezed out.

Yuki smiled a predatory grin. "I thought you might have. But you do know that it is strictly forbidden for a teacher to have a relationship with one of his students."

I nodded, the only thing I could do. My mouth and brain still weren't obeying me.

"So this will be our little secret?…"

I nodded again.

"Good. You are a very docile little pupil aren't you? Do you want to make your sensei happy?"

I nodded again.

"Will you do exactly as I say?"

Another nod.

"Good boy. Come here."

My body moved on its own accord. A little voice inside me said to run away, that this would only end bad, but the rest of me was ignoring the voice, listening instead to that fluid heavenly voice of the teacher I despised and loved.

I stopped right in front of Yuki, fear and excitement plain on my face. He didn't do anything at first, just stared at me some more, a habit that was starting to unnerve me more than it should have. But after a moment, he reached out and snaked his arms around my waist, tugging me down onto his lap.

I gasped as one of his hands moved down to squeeze my ass. The other one stayed at my waist, holding me flush against Yuki-sensei's chest. I realized that I was blushing, the heat in my cheeks was unbearable.

"Yu-yuki-sensei?" I asked softly. He only smirked and pulled me closer, so that my face was only around an inch from his.

"Is there something you want Shindou-kun?"

I gulped. My breathing was ragged from my excitement. Even though he hadn't done anything yet, I had an obvious erection. Why did he have such an effect on me? I couldn't think straight around him. I couldn't do anything, I was helpless when it came to him.

"Why me?" I choked out.

He seemed to be caught off guard by that question. He studied my face for a moment, then smiled.

"Why not you?" he replied. His hand that had been on my ass moved upward, sliding under my shirt and stroking my spine gently, making me shiver. "You're easily excited…" His hand moved around to my stomach, he splayed out his fingers so that they covered most of my abdomen. "You wear your emotions on your sleeve…" Gently he stroked the tender flesh, making me start to pant with desire. I wanted him to touch me in other places, to stop teasing me and get it over with. "And you're the complete opposite of me." He moved up and gently thumbed one of my nipples, making it harden. It wasn't the only thing that was hardening either.

"B-but…" I was flushed, embarrassed, sweaty, aroused, and half a dozen other things, making it all the harder for me to think.

"Shh…no buts Shindou-kun. I'm doing this for you. You know you want me to. You like being a teacher's pet don't you?"

His hand got a little rougher on my nipple, pinching the tender flesh and making me want to moan. His callused hands felt better than anything I had ever experienced before.

I wanted more.

Feeling reckless, and not really caring about what would happen, I leaned in and kissed Yuki awkwardly on the lips. He didn't react, he didn't do anything, he just waited for me to pull back.

When I did finally pull back I saw he was smirking, like usual. "Do you want me Shindou-kun? Do you want me to do something for you?"

"I want…" I had to swallow before I could go on. My mouth was still full of cotton, and my throat had gone dry. "I want…."

"Yes? Speak up, I can't hear you."

"I want you …to….."

"What? You want me to what?"

"I want you to fuck me Yuki-sensei. I want you inside me…please…." I was surprised by my response. I wasn't a sex-freak like a lot of teenage boys were, but right now I needed him, and I didn't care what I sounded like.

"Hmm…that's a pretty big favor you're asking…I think you need to do me a favor before I can grant your wish."

"Anything, what do you want Yuki-sensei? I'll do anything!"

Yuki smiled and reached down, unbuttoning my pants. My eyes widened as he slowly unzipped them. What was he doing? I thought he wanted me to do something for him…

Yuki reached down into my pants, pulling my erection out over the lip of my boxers. I hissed at the contact, but a finger on my lips made me stop. Yuki smirked again at me and tapped my hard-on. "Masturbate."

My mind reeled. He wanted me to masturbate in front of him? Correction, on him. I was still sitting awkwardly on his lap. And he wanted me to jerk-off in front of him? There was no way in hell!

"Do it Shindou-kun." He grabbed one of my hands and brought it down to my erection. The feeling of my fingers against the tender flesh was good, but I wanted Yuki to touch me, not myself. I whimpered in protest, but decided that it was for the best. If I did this, Yuki said he'd grant my wish, and right now that was all I cared about.

I closed my hand around myself, feeling the sticky drops of pre-cum already oozing out of the tip. I started out gently, not going too fast, but Yuki's eyes were on me, and it spurred my hand to move faster. It felt good, and my mind kept playing tricks on my, making me fantasize that it was Yuki's hand on me, not my own. I let out a low throaty moan and involuntarily bucked into my hand, almost making me fall off Yuki's lap. But he grabbed me and held on to me so I wouldn't fall off. I closed my eyes and imagined that it was Yuki doing this to me. That it was Yuki making me feel this way. My hand moved faster, making me come nearer and nearer to my peak.

I could feel the tightness in my balls now, and the heat spreading throughout my nether regions, I was close to cuming. All at once my hand was pulled away from my erection, making me groan. Yuki had grabbed my hand, and now held it away from me. I looked at him questioningly. But I wasn't to be disappointed for long. Yuki pulled my close, and leaned in so his head was only a short distance from my cock. I could feel his breathing on the sensitive skin, and I almost came right then.

Then all at once his hot wet mouth was around my erection. I gasped and involuntarily bucked into his mouth, but he grabbed my hips and held me down. I grabbed onto his back and moaned. This was my first time having someone suck me, and it felt so damn good.

"Y-Yuki-sensei" I panted. His head was sucking and bobbing and doing all sorts of things. I could feel his tongue darting around, liking various parts of my cock as he sucked. It felt so damn good.

All at once I came, yelling out his name and shooting my liquids into his mouth. I was panting, still clutching to Yuki's back. He pulled up, licking a few drops of cum off his lips. "Did you like that Shindou-kun?" He asked, a pleased expression on his face.

"H-hai" I replied.

"Good, but I think that now it's bedtime for the little boy. You can sleep on the couch."

Yuki picked my up and set me down on the floor. He stood up, stretched, and walked toward the bedroom. I simply gawked at him. "Th-that's it? I asked.

"That's it" he replied before disappearing into the bedroom.

Once again, I was left on the floor, feeling empty and used.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like? I did. R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8

-1Sleep came fitfully that night. I kept dreaming of Yuki doing things o me that I had never imagined possible, but leaving me at the last moment, leaving me and making me feel empty. I knew he was abusive, I knew he was bad for me. But something inside me kept making me go back and get used again. He would say all these things to me, all these terribly wonderful things, but he never once said he loved me.

And that was all I wanted from him.

The sex, the pleasures he gave me and made me give him were great, but they weren't what I wanted. I wanted something more, but he was unwilling to give it to me. Whether unwilling or unable was beyond me. He changed so fast, from gentle to harsh, from calm to savage. I was scared of him, but pulled to him at the same time. There was nothing I could do to escape him, he was like a bomb on the edge of exploding.

"Yuki-sensei…" I moaned. I was having a particularly erotic dream. Suddenly something came down hard on my stomach, jerking me awake. Yuki stood above me, his foot on my stomach.

"Wake up, it's time for school." He walked away to the kitchen where he poured himself a cup of coffee. I stared at him dazedly, unsure of what he was talking about.

"School?…" I asked dazedly.

"Yeah, you know, the place you go to learn things? The place you go every day except the weekend? The place where you serve out your detention?"

I nodded, still not completely awake. Echoes of Yuki's voice and body kept playing in my mind, making me blush in remembrance of my dream. I sat up on the couch and looked around. Everything was the same as last night.

"Here catch." I looked up in time to see a piece of toast tossed at me. I grabbed it and almost yelped as my finger was burned. The toast was still hot. I juggled it between my hands until it cooled down, then shoved it in my mouth.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at me while he sipped his coffee. "You always eat like that?" he asked.

I gulped down the last of the toast and nodded vigorously. "Yeah, why?"

Yuki shook his head and looked away. He didn't seem himself, something was different. He seemed a little…normal.

Tiredly I shook the thought from my mind. It was too early to think of stuff like that.

"Do you have a bathroom?" I asked.

"Yeah, down the hall on your right." he responded. I nodded and followed his direction. Sure enough there was a bathroom down there. I closed the door behind me, then as a precaution, locked the door. I didn't want Yuki coming in on me while I took a piss.

As I was doing my business I started to try to think about why Yuki seemed different this morning. He looked the same, though his eyes were a little duller. But that was probably because he just woke up. He hadn't made any attempts to rape me, but then again, it was too early in the morning.

Then it hit me. He wasn't sarcastic, he wasn't pissy, he seemed like any normal person. His bad attitude was missing.

Well at least now I knew he could be normal. That was a good thing. I finished up and went to wash my hands when I caught my reflection in the mirror. My hair was mussed up, sticking out in all directions, my clothes were rumpled, and my eyes were bloodshot. I'd never looked so bad in my life. There were even lines running down my cheeks, marking where my tears had gone last night.

Quickly I washed my face, trying to get rid of the tear marks, then I tried to tame my messed up hair. After little success I just decided to leave it, and left the bathroom. Yuki was waiting for me in the hallway. As soon as I got the door open he pushed passed me and slammed the door shut. I stared at he door for a moment before shaking my head and going back into the living room. He was just like a normal person today.

School was no different. Yuki seemed like a normal teacher, like a completely normal person. There was nothing to distinguish him from any other person.

Something was definitely wrong with him.

Detention was boring. Yuki didn't do anything but type furiously on his computer. Something in me was grateful for the break but something else was worried about if Yuki was ok.

After I was dismissed from detention I went downstairs and headed out of the parking lot. I was halfway to the train station when a motorcycle pulled up beside me. It was Hiro.

Nervously I bit my lip and watched him out of the corner of my eye. He was my best friend, and I knew he was worried about me, and I know he probably wanted to apologize for last night, but he made me nervous. He wasn't predictable like Yuki.

He pulled over and got off his bike, making his way toward me. He stopped right behind me, his head down.

"Shuichi?" he asked.

I didn't turn around to look at him. I was nervous. All I did was runt in response.

"Um Shuichi…I'm sorry about what I did last night…are you ok?"

I looked at the ground. I knew the Hiro was serious, that he didn't want to hurt me, but I was still confused by his little confession last night.

"I'm fine Hiro. Don't worry about me."

Hiro nodded, looking away for a moment, then he looked back over at me. "You know, it's been a while since we've played."

He was talking about the band. We used to play all the time, before this Yuki incident.

"Yeah it has." I responded.

"You think…you'd like to play again? You know I can't sing worth crap."

"Yeah. You sound like a dying cow."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad!"

I smiled. Hiro always new how to cheer me up. We had just made an unspoken agreement. We were friends again, no harsh feelings over the rejection.

"Yeah you are, you should listen to yourself sometime, you'd make a howler monkey look like a rock star."

"That's it, no pocky for you!" Hiro turned away from me, pretending to be mad. I glomped onto him and pretended to cry.

"But Hiro!!!"

"No Shu, you dug your own grave! No pocky!"

"WAHHH!!! MEANIE!!!"

We both cracked up. People looked at us like we were complete morons, but we didn't care. We were back to normal. Everything was starting to look up

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short, but I think Shu deserves a break from all the misery.

R&R!!


End file.
